marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:3/16/14 Administration Meeting
Hello admins! Please create your own discussions and answer other discussions below, and please do respond to each topic. Thank You. ---- Power Confirmation Power confirmation definitely needs a change, in my opinion, and I was wonderinf if we thought we should create seperate pages for all sorts of groups (ex: X-Men Confirmation, Avengers Confirmation, etc.). Also other suggestions on changing the Power Confirmation page? ~ Colin687 *Definitely - Either that or request in the Rules and Guidelines that they specify is their character will be an Avenger, Asgardian, etc. in their page. ~ Idiosyncratic6 (talk) 13:33, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *I'm not sure what to say but I agree with the seperate pages thing. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 15:17, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *Alright, fantastic. Well, I think that we should start preparing ideas for what the questions would be. Would either of you like to start on that in either of your sandboxes and then link it here? (OOC: Yeah, I guess let's put our signatures so we know time of when we make these replies and stuff) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] 687 05:31, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Mesage I know that hardly anyone will read/understand the current form we are using, so I know we nee to do something new to it. I was thinking maybe something about showing step-by-step what someone would need to do to get started, but I'm not sure exactly the steps I'd put on there? ~ (Colin687) * Confirmation Message I think that this template could need changing to something more understandable or something. List ideas? ~ (Colin687) * X-Mansion Locations Like we've discussed before, I'd like to make these have the prefix of X-Mansion/. We also will need a lot of new locations for them, which I hoped you guys had ideas for? Other stuff like that. ~ (Colin687 *I can help with that, although I don't know as much about the X-Men as I should, therefore the locations I make probably (by that I mean definitely won't) be canon. ~ Idiosyncratic6 (talk) 14:08, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *Should we make pages for special interest/power areas? (I.e. Say you had a power that involved animals and in the X Mansion there is a room where a variety of animals are taken care of.) Or should we leave that to the Danger Room? ~ Idiosyncratic6 (talk) 15:46, March 17, 2014 (UTC) *Oh my hardy har har goodness, that is a MARVELous idea ... good thinking Sync. Here's your chore for the week: Make "Animal Lab" for an outdoor location (named "X Mansion/Animal Lab"). Include a variety of animals that could be there, and I'll make talk bubbles for a few of them. Team on three: 1, 2, 3, .... (your turn). ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] 687 05:51, March 21, 2014 (UTC) *Team! See - http://melsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:MURP_Page_Ideas . Since there are multiple biomes, each with their own room, I think each biome should have it's own page. This is moreover a rough draft. 17:13, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Char page Cateogories I think we need to make a ground base of what categories should be on character pages. So, some feedback? ~ (Colin687) *I don't want to make categories for the sake of categories, although seeing everyone's pages with the barest of bare blue tags at the end doesn't look right to me. We should probably create categories determining their power, such as "Animal Related Power" or "Fire Related Power". Also, has there been an "AIM Expriment" tag made yet? ~ Idiosyncratic6 (talk) 13:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *Exactly what I'm trying to get at. I have a ground base for my opinions on character pages, and I think we should discuss which ones we think we want. When I finish determining my ideas, I'll let you guys know, but yes, Sync, I like your idea for the "Animal Related Power" and "Fire Related Power". Also, I'm not sure if there is an "AIM Expierement" one, but it'd be good to make. ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] 687 02:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Starting Guide There has to be a lot of changes made here. Possibly steps that need to be taken or something? Suggestions? ~ (Colin687) * Innactive Users? Something has got to be done with character pages of users who are innactive. Possibly a "This characters user is gone" category (not precise wording of course) or something. I'm not saying it needs to be done, but it does confuse me on which users are active and innactive. Maybe we'll just reduce which characters have been innactive and active through cateogories. I'm not sure. Suggestions? ~ (Colin687) *I say walk in the footsteps of CHB and DARP, either tag it with "Inactive User" and mass delete them every couple of months or create a template notifying that the user is either Semi-Active or inactive altogether. ~ Idiosyncratic6 (talk) 13:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Extrasidenote: *Because I'm too cool to put down 'P.S' :P* If we already have an inactive category, there isn't much use for an active category unless you're trying to categorize users themselves. *I agree. To your extrasidenote (cause you are too cool :P ): good point. I'll try and work out who some of the innactive users are, and talk to DARP and CHB about what we should do. I think CHB leaves them, but I don't really know. ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] 687 05:55, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Drawing in Users It's obvious we need more users, so do we have suggestions on how to do so? Of course affiliates, but, some other stuff to? Suggestions? ~ (Colin687) *There isn't much more we CAN do that doesn't go against the standard policies of most other wikis of "No Advertising!" until we get enough pages to apply for a spotlight. Idiosyncratic6 (talk) 14:03, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Administration Meetings Category:Administration